Field
This disclosure relates to monitoring persons such as those released on court-ordered supervised programs using a check-in and tethering system.
Background
In certain situations, persons that are released from custody are required to be electronically monitored outside of a controlled environment. To monitor the released persons, jurisdictions typically are limited to options having issues that are expensive, inflexible, and inconvenient. One option is a home-based device which is a device permanently placed in a residence of the monitored person and which communicates with a device that is attached to the monitored person. Because it relies on a home-based device, this implementation confines the monitored person to their residence and any sort of travel away from the residence, such as visits to the doctor or probation officer, could cause an alarm. Accordingly, this implementation does not accommodate the monitored person leaving his residence such as for work release or community service work. Another option relies on global positioning system (GPS) where the device attached to the monitored person is a GPS communications device that transmits the location of the offender by cellular transmission to the jurisdiction for position monitoring. However, GPS communications devices are bulky, expensive as they require a cellular connection, and require more frequent charges of their battery.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.